


my everything (and beyond)

by jesmacallans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Rescue, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: It's been months since Sara disappeared without a trace. The team is clueless, until they receive a message from an unknown ship.orthe fic where Sara gets rescued, and her and Ava take another step in their relationship.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	my everything (and beyond)

"Captain, it looks like we’re receiving a transmission from an unknown ship.” 

Ava sighed as she sat down in the captain’s chair, debating on what to do next. She ruffled through her hair and then pressed against her temples, trying to fight against an upcoming headache. She looked around, her eyes dull and her skin bleak.

It had been a few months since they defeated the Fates. A few months since Sara had disappeared. Ava had to step up and lead the team. She had to be strong but she was just so tired. Tired of the stress, the fear, the bad thoughts that came to her mind at night. She was tired of sleeping alone, wondering if Sara was okay and if she was thinking of her. 

“Captain?”

Ava turned around and saw some of her teammates standing there with a worrying look on their faces. “Are you okay?” Zari asked. The blonde sighed once again. “I’m fine.” She said, turning back before finally giving Gideon an answer.

“Yes, Gideon. Accept the call, please.”

Ava walked over to the saloon, staring at the wall expectantly. First, it was a black screen. It flickered for a few seconds, but then it revealed a room. Dark purple walls and a steel floor. She frowned, until she saw someone sitting against the wall. It looked to be a woman, with her head against her knees and her arms holding herself. 

“Hello?”

The figure jumped up, looking around in shock. Ava frowned even more when she realized the woman was saying something in a different language. Her eyes widened. She recognized that language. It was Arabic. Sara always used to mumble some specific words as she slept. Whenever she did, Ava would always smile softly, brush some hair from her face and tighten her hold on her girlfriend.

A tear slid down her face as she remembered it. Her heart was empty and hurting, she missed Sara so much. She shrugged it off as best as she could and focused on what was happening in front of her. The blonde woman was pacing back and forth quickly, still muttering words with her hands running through her hair. Thankfully, her voice started to become louder and louder.

“Sara?” Ava muttered, her eyebrows rising up in shock. The woman turned around. “No, this isn’t real, Sara, you’re just hearing voices.” She said as she kept pacing through the room.

“Sara, I’m here!” The tall one raised her voice and it seemed to work. Sara got closer and closer. Ava’s heart dropped when she saw her face. Her blue, usual sparkling eyes now looked dull and empty. Her hair was matted and her face was thin and bleak. She noticed some bruises and scarring of wounds on her exposed arms that definitely weren’t there before. A few more tears rolled down Ava’s cheeks before she mentally told herself to get it together. She had to remain strong.

“Ava, is that really you?” 

The taller woman smiled through the tears and nodded her head enthusiatically. “Yes, baby, it’s me, I promise. I’m here.” She sobbed. Sara’s face lit up for a split second. “Please, please get me out of here. They’re holding me hostage. I can’t take it anymore, Ava.” She whispered. Ava clenched her jaw. The woman in front of her looked fragile and broken. 

“Who’s they, Sara? Also Gideon, please trace her location.” 

Sara looked off-screen for just a moment. “The- the Dominators. They abducted me right after we said goodbye to Charlie. I don’t know what they want. They’ve been keeping me in here ever since. I tried to fight them but they are so much stronger than me. I can't do this anymore." She sniffled, her eyes now looking down at her feet.

“Sara, I need you to listen to me, okay. You are the captain of this ship and we need you. Let’s not forget the fact that you literally fought death multiple times and also cut the thread of life from a Greek deity. You can do anything you put your mind to. You’re so strong and I need you to fight until we can get to you.”

Ava felt pride swelling up when she saw her girlfriend's facial expression literally change. It went from sad and broken to tough and confident within seconds. Then, she disappeared, running out of frame. The other captain heard some grunting and then Sara came back, but this time holding some futuristic looking gun. 

“Don’t take too long, please.” Sara smirked, and got in position to shoot. “I love you, Ava.” She said. She pressed some buttons and a blue laserbeam came out of it. Before the taller one could utter those three words back, Sara had already disappeared from the screen. Her heart started beating faster when the video seemed to flicker again. “No, no, no. Please stay on.” She pleaded. But of course, it didn’t listen. Their connection got broken.

Ava looked up to the ceiling, once again with tears streaming down her face. “Gideon, please tell me you have her location?” She literally whimpered. The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder. Zari was standing next to her, gazing at her with both sympathy and sadness.

“I’m sorry it took so long, Captain. But it seems Captain Lance is on this ship.” 

Instead of black screen, there was now a map. It showed exactly where the signal was coming from. “Okay, Gideon. Get us there fast.”

-

They had arrived. The Waverider was shielded and safe in space, next to the alien ship that Sara was supposed to be on.

Ava sighed, looking to her team. 

“Okay, guys. I’m opening a time portal in a few seconds. Behrad, Nate and John, I want you to be on your best and go fight those aliens but most of all, get your other captain back here safe and sound, okay?”

They looked confused at her, but she didn’t say anything back. Ava tried to look as emotionless as she opened up the time portal. The men stepped through and with that, her shoulders dropped. She couldn’t hold in her emotions anymore. Ava was feeling sad and angry because of how broken Sara looked. She felt scared, for both her team and her girlfriend. She knew they can handle themselves but she couldn’t help but worry. Ava felt out of control but most of all, she felt guilty.

Guilty, because she never shouldn’t have gotten so drunk that night. If she hadn’t, she would’ve made sure Sara was with them, not getting abducted by some Dominators. She feels guilty, because it should’ve been her. Her girlfriend had been through so much stuff in her life already. She just gotten her vision back and then her happiness immediately got snatched away from her. 

She began to sob uncontrollably now, letting out all of her feelings. Two arms encircled her and a small, tearful smile appeared on her face as she knew it was Zari. “She’s going to be fine, Sara’s a badass, remember? The boys will get her and everything will be okay.” The social media influencer tried her best to comfort her. It made the blonde's heart feel a little bit lighter.

Ava nodded, releasing her hold and stepping back slightly. “Thank you, Z. I appreciate it. You're a good friend." She said as she wiped some tears from her face.

The two friends turned around as soon as they heard footsteps. Nate, Behrad and Sara came out of it first. John followed. Sara was there, leaning on their shoulders as she probably was weakened from the fighting. There was black blood splattered all over her clothes and her body.

Ava felt the air leave her lungs. “Sara!” She cried out, running over to engulf her girlfriend in her arms, holding onto her tightly. “You’re really here. You’re back on the ship. I missed you so much.” She cried, tightening her grip even more but loosening it almost instantly as she literally felt the woman wince lightly and the breath hitch in her throat. 

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Gosh, Sara, I just missed you so much.” 

The two women gravitated towards eachother as their lips met in a hard but passionate kiss. “I missed you, Ava. So much.” Sara pressed another kiss to her girlfriend’s lips and then leaned her forehead against hers.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again, babe.” Ava muttered, her eyes meeting the smaller one’s. She pressed kisses all over her love's face. Sara couldn't help but laugh at this, before becoming quiet and looking at her weirdly. There was something in her gaze that made Ava move back slightly in confusion. But before she could even open her mouth, Sara started talking. 

“Well, that’s great. Because I was considering to keep you around forever, if you don’t mind.”

Ava’s eyes widened slightly and her cheeks started hurting because of the huge smile appearing on her face. “Miss Lance, are you asking me to marry you?” She asked, teasing her. Sara shrugged her shoulders, wrapping a strong arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulling her closer. “Maybe.” She grinned. Ava shot her a knowing look and a few seconds of silence followed.

“Okay, yes.” 

The other co-captain’s mouth fell open in shock. “What?” She let out. It was the only thing she was able to say right now.

“Ava, when I was first captured and locked up on that alien ship, getting tortured and trying to fight back, all I could think about was you. You reminded me that I have someone to get back home to, that I have a family. That I have people that care about me. You’re the reason I started fighting back, even though it was almost impossible to do so. Because of you, I feel like I can do anything. You make me the happiest woman on this earth and in every universe. But, you’d make me even happier by becoming a fully kept woman. I want to get old with you, Ava. I hope you want the same.”

Ava was literally sobbing again as she carefully listened to Sara’s words. The latter looked at her, her shoulders slumping slightly. “I’m sorry, I screwed it up again, didn’t I? Ava, you don’t have to say anything, I-” The captain mumbled, rushing up to her and stroking her girlfriend’s back.

“No, don’t take it back. I love you, Sara. You are the love of my life and I’d be stupid to not be with you forever. Of course, I’ll marry you, you goober!” She quickly rushed out, before gently cupping the freckled woman’s face and pulling her into another kiss. This time it was a little softer, but they both tried to convey their love for each other through it. They separated after a while, and were surprised when the team already seemed to have left to their own quarters.

Ava held her hand out, smirking. “I think it’s time for us to get to our bedroom. It’s time to _rest_.” She winked. Sara grinned back. She intertwined their hands and pressed a kiss on the back of her girlfriend’s hand. 

“I love you to the moon and back, Captain Sharpe.”

“I love you too, Captain Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this fic! I might write another chapter to this. I hope you guys liked it and I hoped it'd made you a little bit lighter with all the stuff that's going on in the world right now. Love you guys and please stay safe.
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
